


The Language Of Starbucks

by starsandsupernovae



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform, coffeeshop?, does it count if they just go in together?, it's just plain fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandsupernovae/pseuds/starsandsupernovae
Summary: Steve knows a few languages. Not this one.





	The Language Of Starbucks

“We could just go to the library to study.” Steve pointed out logically as Tony steered him to the car.

“Come on, it’s only a five-minute drive,” Tony answered, sliding into the driver's seat.

“Yeah? And how long was it before you decided speed limits were optional?” Steve muttered but got in anyway. 

Tony smiled at him and there it was. The reason that Steve was willing to leave to go out in the rain and gloomy weather to study wherever Tony wanted, even when the library was right there. Steve would go to the ends of the world to see that smile lighting up his face. Not the perfectly plastic one he plastered on for the press or whoever seemed to think that he owed them his time that particular day. The one that transformed his whole face, making his eyes dance.

“What are you staring at, winghead?” It was a stupid nickname, emerging from the football helmet Steve had been holding when they’d first met but it made Steve stupidly happy every time Tony used it.

“Just drive,” Steve answered. “And try not to kill us.”

True to Tony’s word, it was only five minutes before they pulled into the parking lot of a Barnes and Noble with large signs in the window advertising the Starbucks inside. 

Steve followed Tony inside, inhaling the aroma of coffee mingling with the smell he just associated with reading and calm. Steve was holding both their books, because of what Tony called his ‘freakish strength’ and Tony held merely their two slim laptops. They set them down, taking up two of the tiny tables, pushing them together in front of a bench that protruded from the wall. It was fairly out of the way of the casual observer, always helpful when you were heir to one of the most profitable of empires, and everyone it seemed knew your face.

“Come on let’s get coffee.” Tony took Steve’s hand, a bit hesitant at first, and Steve clasped it firmly. They had only recently publicly started dating, and while Steve had, of course always been respectful of Tony’s wishes to keep them private at first, once Tony announced them to the world, Steve wasn’t going to let any casual hand-holding opportunities fly away. And if the way Tony’s eyes got a little bit brighter, the way he stood a little bit taller when they were so clearly together was any indication, he felt the same way. 

There wasn’t much of a line which Steve would have been grateful for except-

“Tony, I don’t know what a single word of that is. Do they even serve coffee?” Steve gestured at the board displaying all the drinks. Or what were probably drinks. Was a ‘Grande Iced Skinny Hazelnut Macchiato’ a drink?   
Tony stared at him uncomprehendingly. 

“Well, those are the coffee drinks. Those are the ones without caffeine, although you can also get decaf of all those-” he seemed to be pointing at random to drink names that seemed to all be made up of English words, but by someone who didn’t quite understand how putting them together worked. Before he could ask about it further, the barista was asking what they wanted.

“Can I get, uh,” Steve looked back up before giving up and finishing, “just a medium black coffee please?” They had to have that, right? Luckily the barista didn’t seem fazed.

“Name?”

“Steve,” Steve answered, a slight relief in having gotten it over with as she scribbled his name on the cup.

He watched as Tony ordered, asking flawlessly for a “Venti Matcha Green Tea Frapp with whip, thanks” and wondered exactly what language it was and where he had picked it up. Steve reached to pay, Tony doing the same.

Practiced for this exact scenario, Steve had the bills out of his wallet before Tony had even got to his. Tony, nodded, accepting defeat and Steve’s chivalry (this time) and the two of them moved to the end of the counter, Tony looking up at Steve slightly aghast.

“Black coffee, Steven? I bring you to Starbucks and you order plain black coffee?”

“I’m sorry?” Steve answered, amused by Tony’s look of shock.

“No, Steve,” Tony answered, as he picked up the enormous cup of some green concoction with whipped cream on top, licking at the cream poking from the hole in the top of the cup. “I’m sorry. It must be terrible living like that, unable to enjoy proper beverages.” 

Steve tried to keep a straight face as Tony berated him, a drop of whipped cream on his nose. He picked up his own coffee, adding in sugar and milk from a small table nearby. 

“I’m dating someone who goes to Starbucks and orders plain black coffee,” Tony lamented, picking up a straw for his own drink. “What has my life come to?”

Steve did laugh then, reaching out and wiping the cream off Tony’s nose with his finger.

 

“Hey! This is serious.” Tony was clearly trying but he couldn’t stop the tiny laugh from entering into his voice, erasing any severity he may have been trying to force in.   
“Okay, Tony,” Steve answered as they made their way back to the pile of books. “Next time you can order the coffees.”


End file.
